


鲛

by ShubN



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: (作者瞎编的)架空和风背景, M/M, mermaid?Light, 一本正经地胡说八道, 人鱼月, 异种奸(如果作者写出了下篇)
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 15:35:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15998204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShubN/pseuds/ShubN
Summary: (作者瞎编的和风架空背景下的)祓魔师龙崎x人鱼月





	鲛

**Author's Note:**

> 放ao3备份一下。  
> 本意是想写人鱼异种奸啪啪啪啪来着结果写着写着把之前楼里发的妖异梗合在一起，变成写介绍他们为什么会啪啪啪了……下篇！下篇就啪啪啪啪！勿忘初心！！（你他妈……  
> 标题也没想好，先随便取一个。  
> 里面所有的东西都是我胡编的，本来想放在平安之类的日本古代背景里，但是查了半天资料后……我决定瞎编！和风架空背景！（。  
> 不会写文，白开水OOC警告。

龙崎弓着背，猫一样蹲在岸边，目光长久地凝视着水面的某处，一瞬也不曾眨眼。  
“果然是月君啊……”  
他啃咬起拇指，这是他陷入思考时无意识的习惯性动作。  
在他面前是一片礁石围起的水面，大约三丈见方，左右是高耸的岩壁，尽头是铁栏和礁石，铁栏与礁石间留有足够的空隙，供新鲜的海流自由进出。这是一个人为以铁栏和礁石封闭起天然海湾入口后形成的空间，上方不设遮蔽，亦没有光源，因此唯一的照明全仰赖于夜空中的星月。夜风与海水与月光皆是自由的，随意进出这片人为改造过的空间，但对于被拘禁于此的池中之物来说，便是另外一回事了。  
那位被称呼为“月君”的，是一位年龄大致介于少年与青年间的男性，端正的面庞上属于少年的圆润稚气尚未完全褪去，属于青年的棱角蛰伏在轮廓线条下蓄势待发。此刻他依靠着礁石，腰部以下没入水中，身上只披了一件湿透的单衣，衣襟凌乱地敞着。  
“呼、哈……龙崎……你做了什么？”  
他靠咬牙切齿的发问勉强压下差点脱口而出的呻吟，不知由何而起的燥热令他心烦意乱，不能如往常一样沉着地应对。  
“应该问的是，月君做了什么？”  
龙崎依旧目不转睛地盯着月看，那双看似呆滞无神的黑眼珠敏锐地捕捉着月的一举一动。微微颤抖的汗湿发梢，吞咽时滑动的喉结，脖颈处随着其下动脉搏动的皮肤，龙崎吸吮着拇指观察，没有放过一处细节。  
“从卯月中旬至皋月下旬，上良一带共发现有溺毙浮尸七十二具，尸首无一例外皆有野兽啃食的痕迹，从齿痕可以判断出绝非寻常野兽所为，这也是我作为祓魔师被请来的原因。”  
“……”  
“尸首发现时距离死亡不超过三日，虽说被啃食过，但绝大部分样貌特征都保留得很好，尤其是头面部，因此得以顺利验明正身。被害者中，既有无姓氏的草莽之民，也有宫中奉职的大姓，若说有什么共通点的话，便是这些人都犯下了某种罪孽。从杀人放火的强盗，到利用职务之便鱼肉乡里的昏庸官吏，倒也难怪对于他们的死，既有人恐惧忧虑，也有人拍手称快。”  
龙崎忽然站了起来，然后就这么直接迈入齐腰的水中，深色的和服瞬间湿了大半，他却毫不在意。赤脚踩着柔软的细沙，他小心翼翼地推开波浪向月的位置走去。察觉到对方接近的意图，月一脸嫌恶地动了动，想要躲开，但这动作只是扯响了手腕上的铁链而已。铁链的另一端固定在岩壁上，牢牢地限制住他的活动范围。链条哐当作响，提醒起他如今阶下囚的身份，令他不悦地皱起眉。  
“上良一带靠海为生，自古以来就有信奉蛟龙神的民俗信仰，天皇的神祇官废荒神、立正统不过是近十来年的事，哪抵得上根深蒂固的传统。此事一出，再借着民众对宫中由来已久的不满情绪，‘蛟龙神的天罚’之说边四下传开了，甚至还煞有介事地流传起‘将怨恨对象的名字刻在竹片上投入海中向蛟龙神祈愿’的做法。”  
龙崎此时已站到了月面前，伸手抬起他的下巴，借着月光仔细打量起他的瞳孔。  
“此地往西三百里的下良有一处荒废的神社，近日却重新受人祭拜，那正是蛟龙神的神社。不过这些事情，月君都是一清二楚的吧，因为月君不是别人，正是夜神家的长子啊。”  
“是啊，父上作为刑部卿——”  
“月君明明知道我要说的不是这些。”  
龙崎冷淡地打断他的话。  
“在这个国家，姓氏有着特殊的社会意义，不是所有人都拥有的。’月下化形，是为蛟龙’，月君的先祖，夜神一族，正是负责蛟龙神的祭祀事宜的吧。”  
月君琥珀色的眼眸里没有一丝波动。  
“哼，是又如何，那种故纸堆里的故事……现在的夜神家早就与这些事情没了瓜葛，想不到龙崎你竟然是相信鬼神之说的人。”  
“不是哦，我并不认为有什么蛟龙神，真正存在的只是——”  
龙崎忽然把头凑到月耳边，距离之近，几乎要贴到他身上，说话时的吐息扫在月露出的后脖颈上，又是撩起一波异样的酥麻感。  
“——人鱼而已。”  
龙崎那双怪异的漆黑双目一刻也不曾离开过它的观察对象，因此在那一瞬间，他看到了，虽然只有短短的一瞬，是难以察觉到的瞬息变化，但是他确实看到了。他看到月的瞳仁在那个瞬间短暂地收缩成竖，是蛇类一样的尖细竖瞳。  
啊，我果然……  
没有弄错。  
“哈哈哈哈哈……开什么玩笑？我？人鱼？我是人类，夜神家的长子。如果我是妖异，这么多年来怎么可能瞒过身边所有的人？”  
月挣开龙崎的手，在有限的活动范围里尽可能的拉开两人的距离。  
“不错，月君确实是以人类的身份生活了十六年，直到成年礼为止。蛟龙崇拜在沿海地区并不罕见，但上良的蛟龙传说中却与众不同地提到了‘化形’的说法，甚至保留下了象征被凭依的巫女化为蛟龙的神乐舞，我以信徒的身份前去拜访那位名叫弥海砂的巫女时正好有幸观赏了呢。”  
龙崎没有错过月眼中一刹那闪过的气恼之情，他又想起了那日拜访巫女时的情景。

“海砂要成为神明大人的巫女，也就是，神明大人的妻子！”  
“海砂真的了解这些事情吗，在一些地区，成为海神的妻子，也有成为海的祭品的意思在里面呢。”  
“不会的，神明大人才不会对海砂做这种事呢！而且……”  
面前的少女忽然换上一幅与年龄不符的坚定表情。  
“如果神明大人需要的话……海砂的性命也……”

“龙崎你想象的故事十分精彩，不过说到底只是你的胡思乱想而已，一点证据也——”  
“月君想看证据吗？”  
龙崎一手钳住月的下颌，把他别开的脸扳过来，另一手修长的手指趁他错愕时粗鲁地插入口中。月口齿不清“唔唔”地挣扎，想要发力咬住那在口中无礼地搅动的手指，却被龙崎铁钳一样的五指死死限住了颞颌关节。  
“上良‘月下化形’的蛟龙，怎么想都是有着‘在满月之夜借助月光浮出海面寻找交配机会’这种习性的人鱼。所谓的‘神明大人’不过是人与妖异的混血而已，夜神一族的祖先曾与人鱼混血，在人鱼绝迹之后，血脉也渐渐稀薄。到了月君一辈早已和凡人无异，只不过月君是个返祖的例外。”  
龙崎啧啧地摇着头，手指继续在月的口腔中翻弄，终于用食指与中指夹住了那徒劳抵抗的湿润红舌，然后以拇指轻轻推开上唇——非人的、尖锐的利齿立刻暴露在视野中。  
“药效开始起效了呢，月君。”  
月既无法说话，也合不上口，被龙崎像检查牲口一样翻来覆去地玩弄牙齿与舌头，平日养尊处优娇生惯养，从未受过如此屈辱对待的他只能用眼神忿恨地瞪着来犯者，喉咙深处呼噜呼噜地酝酿起咆哮，这自以为是威胁的举动，却不知在另一人听来就像炸毛的猫一样有趣。  
“月君在成年那晚发现自己身上的变异时是怎么想的呢？放一般人身上早就发疯了吧？真不愧是月君啊……明明可以不留痕迹地处理掉尸体，却故意任由残缺的尸首出现众人面前，利用民众的迷信，将一切归根于善恶报应，再加上蛟龙神崇拜的传统……月君是打算成为神，创造一个无人敢作恶的世界么。”  
口腔中的手指继续顺着舌根向咽喉深处插入，月的挣扎更剧烈了，但龙崎一丝放过他的意思也没有，插入深部之后便恶劣地抽插起来，就像是在故意诱导什么下流的联想。  
“月君真是幼稚的孩子……”  
无法呼吸……  
喉咙在咽反射下痉挛，涌出的津液顺着口角流下，月琥珀色的眼眸中渐渐泛起泪水。他努力尝试在龙崎粗暴的动作下重新掌握呼吸节律，在撤出的短暂间歇时挣扎着吸气。然而龙崎充满恶意的手指总是时深时浅地不规律地进出，还没完全退出就再次插入至最深部，完全地占据有限的呼吸道，引发新的一轮生理反射，不停打断月的尝试。  
窒息的恐惧中月慌乱地抓住龙崎控制住他的双手，胡乱地抓挠可以触及到的一切。龙崎的手上、腕上、肘部多出了一道道细浅的伤口，但他不为所动。  
水声哗哗作响，就在月的视野因缺氧而渐渐发黑时，龙崎的手指突然撤了出去，重新获得呼吸权的月瘫坐在水中喘气，脑中像浆糊一样混乱，经过这一番剧烈的挣扎，那不知名的热度更加猖狂。  
“月君果然是人鱼呢。”  
龙崎依旧用那种波澜不惊的平静语调述说着。呼吸渐渐平复的月抬起头，当他看清眼前的景象时终于明白了过来。  
“我在月君的酒中下了令人鱼显露原型的药。”  
一条覆着月白色鳞片的鱼尾卷曲在龙崎腰上，那是在刚才的慌乱中为了抵抗而下意识地……  
“不过除此之外，似乎还有意料之外的效果……”  
龙崎咬着食指，舌头舔了舔指腹，饶有兴趣地看着眼前的人鱼。


End file.
